The REAL Reunion
by FashionDiva7
Summary: How i think Roran should have found out about Eragon being a rider. During Eldest, but read note inside. Rated to be safe. REALLY MILD ExA
1. Intro

**Introduction**

**(A/N: Carvahall was never attacked. This is how I think Roran should have found out about Eragon being a dragon rider. Keep that in mind, or you'll be very confused.)

* * *

**

Roran strode through Carvahall, eager to see his bride. Katrina looked up when he walked up and smiled. Then her face lit up and she exclaimed, "Some travelers have arrived and they are telling the most amazing tales! " She grabbed his arm and led him towards the center of the town. He smiled down at her; nothing made him happier than her excitement.

Two men, clearly exhausted from travel, sat down in the middle of a small crowd. Their tattered clothes showing that they had traveled a long way. One was speaking, his voice husky with age.

"-Then he killed the king's Shade! No one knows his name, but they say he's training with the elves." The man had captured Roran's attention, and as the villagers walked away laughing about how impossible the man's story was, Roran stayed back. Katrina had returned to work, so he was alone.

"Excuse me, sirs, but what were you talking about?" The older of the men gave a genuine smile.

"Listen well, young man, for you are about to hear the story of the great Shadeslayer. A mysterious new rider who opposes Galbatorix has come. No one knows who he is, except he came from a poor family in a small town. He fled to the Varden when his family was threatened. He befriended Murtagh, son of Morzan, and together they saved the elven princess Arya, heir to the throne of Ellesmera. In the hollow mountain camp of the Varden, he fought an army of Urgals and won! He drove a sword of iridescent red through the Shade, Durza's, heart. Durza died and the remaining Urgals fled! Now he is deep in Ellesmera, training with the elves as we speak." His words struck something in Roran.

"Is this true? Or is this just another one of those tales a drunk has come up with?" Roran had given up on the fall of the king; he saw it as impossible and nothing more.

The man sighed, "I would not have traveled thousands of miles to spread false word. I heard of this tale from a reliable friend, who is a little obsessed with getting his facts straight. This is as real as you and I. "

The younger of the men finally spoke. "The Shadeslayer will someday save us all. Be ready to run, for anything could happen now that Galbatorix has been threatened." There was an ominous tone to his voice, and suddenly Roran feared that the strangers just MIGHT be right…

* * *

**Well there you have it, the beginning! Don't forget to review. And to all my readers of Hannah Phantom****, Should I really keep going? Does anyone care about it? **


	2. Chapter 1

**I know, an update in a day! Unbelievable for me! 

* * *

Chapter 1

**

Eragon walked in silence towards his room in the elven paradise. He had to admit it; he really missed his cousin Roran. It had been months since he had seen or even scryed him. He climbed the stairs and opened the door. Pulling a small wooden bowl from the shelf, he poured some of the elves' enchanted water in and gasped.

He still wasn't used to the look he had gotten after the Blood Oath Ceremony. If he didn't know better, he would assume he was an elf. It was not that he regretted looking this way, it just continually surprised him. His features were enhanced and enchanting.

Muttering the words, "Draumr Kopa (sp)," he watched the surface of the water change. It rippled and shone. When it was done, he saw a familiar figure.

Roran and a young woman, Eragon recognized as Katrina, were talking. He adjusted the spell so that he could hear their words. Roran spoke first.

"It's been exactly a year since he disappeared come tomorrow. What do you think has happened to him?" His cousin asked, concerned.

"Eragon has probably meet a girl, and found a life as a farmer in another village. If he's anything like his cousin, he'll be fine." She smiled, Roran still wasn't convinced.

"Why wouldn't he at least tell us? We're like brothers! I wish he could have at least stayed for our wedding…." He trailed off, tears in his eyes.

Eragon laughed, _Always knew those two would end up together._ Then Katrina stepped in.

"You know that he cares, he wouldn't have left if he knew. Come on, the travelers are leaving, maybe we could have them ask at other villages they visit to give him a letter if he's there." She picked up some parcel and ink, and she handed it to him. He nodded.

The image wavered and vanished. He sighed. _If only I could visit him, but the Varden are in need of my help, and my training is yet to be finished._ Standing he put the bowl away and contacted Saphira.

_Saphira? I need your help. I need to keep my mind of Carvahall. Are you up for a flight?_ He could feel her smile over the mental connection.

_Of course, little one.__ Meet me by the Menoa tree._ Without another word, she broke the connection.

Eragon raced through the forest, amazed by his newfound abilities. Running was now easy and fast. He felt like he could sense the world around him. Seeing the shadow overhead he raced faster. He sat at the base of the Menoa tree and watched Saphira land.

She was a little rough on landings, but it was still an amazing sight to see. Her scales glittered in the morning's light. She crouched down, allowing Eragon to easily climb up.

She arched her legs, and with catlike grace shot into the air. Gliding over the trees, Eragon took in the beauty of Ellesmera. Saphira took him through a roller coaster of spins and twirls, but Eragon felt part of his brain nagging at him to visit Carvahall.

* * *

**Like this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Man, my eragon inspiration is mazing! i've updated three days in a row! (A new record) 

* * *

Chapter 

****2**

Nasuada finished speaking with Arya, and it was clear. She sent for Eragon.

LINE BREAK

Eragon was sparring with Vanir when Arya arrived. At the shocked look on his face she spoke. "Shadeslayer, I have a message from Nasuada for you. She wishes for you to return to the Varden for an urgent mission."

"Alright, I'll go get Saphira." She nodded and walked away.

Eragon could not suppress his laughter when he caught sight of Saphira. The elven 'children' were giving her a bath is the stream. She looked ridiculous, a fierce dragon covered in bubbles!

_What? They wanted to see my scales shine!_ Saphira said indignantly. Then seeing the look on his face she added. _What is it little one?_

_Nasuada wishes to see us for an urgent mission. We must leave immediately! _She shook the bubbles off and flew towards Arya. He, himself, then walked over.

Saphira grunted as the saddle was adjusted. Arya and Eragon clambered onto it. With a mighty leap, Saphira launched herself into the air. Gliding just over the trees, she stayed as out of sight as possible. Her translucent wings caught the world below in a blue shadow.

She stopped just outside of Surda._ I will circle around the back, but in the meantime, go to Nasuada and tell her that we're here. _

They climbed off and started through the trees. Arya covered her ears with her hair, and motioned for him to do the same, although his short hair made it difficult to do. _They may support__ the Varden, but some of them still __resent my people. _She explained.

The two made their way into the city and towards Orrin's castle. At the gate Eragon met up with Saphira and they walked up to the guard. "Who are you, and what is your purpose here?"

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, here on orders to see Nasuada." The guard nodded at him and Saphira. Then he motioned to Arya.

"I am Arya, heir to the throne of Ellesmera." He opened the gate, and the three passed.

When they reached Nasuada, she was writing at a small desk. When she looked up, she gasped. "Eragon, what happened to you?"

Eragon told the story of the Blood Oath Ceremony, and then Nasuada pointed to the map in the back.

"In the town of Mariani (A/N: MADE IT UP!) one of our allies is waiting to get here. The problem is that he's afraid that he won't make it here safely. He has enemies in almost every city. I need you, Saphira, and Arya to get him here safely on dragon back. You must get him in exactly five days, no earlier or later."

"Mariani? As in Mariani village?" When she nodded he smiled inside.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's nothing." He lied. _Saphira, Mariani is the closest village to Carvahall! If we go fast enough, we can stop by for two days!_ He told her privately.

_Maybe, but remember, you're not the same man who fled a year ago. Roran may not accept you, cousin or not, you've changed. I hardly recognize you nowadays. You've become stronger, faster, more agile, and to top things of__f, you appear an__ elf. You __are a dragon rider __now;__ you bear__ much respect and responsibility._

_I guess you're right… Still, if they don't know who, or what, I am can we visit?_ He asked desperately. There was nothing more important right now then to see his old world.

_Maybe, little one, maybe. Now __let's__ go prepare._ She stretched and propelled herself to the riders' room.

LINE BREAK

Saphira glided over the vast clouds, Arya and Eragon on her back. They had been having riddle contests and all of a sudden Eragon breathed sharply. He pointed downward at a small village in the near distance.

"That's Carvahall, the town where I grew up. My cousin Roran, and his bride, Katrina, live there. All my childhood friends are down there!" He excitedly told Arya. "We have time; can we stop for a little while?"

"I guess, but Eragon, promise not to tell who you are?" He nodded solemnly.

"Then in two days we MUST leave, Nasuada's ally should not be kept waiting."

* * *

**THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE SO PLLLLLLLLLEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**OMG! How do i get ispired enough to write a chapter a day? thats never happened before... 

* * *

Chapter 

****3**

After landing, they agreed that Saphira should stay in the spine, in the clearing where Eragon found her. She flew of, telling them she was headed for a hunt.

Eragon pulled the tips of his hair over his ears and changed out of his riding gear. (A/N: if you are wondering what he's wearing think the leather vest from the movie. I think it's so cool looking!)

Arya pulled her hair down, and changed into a simple green dress. Together, the two started toward town. As she pushed away a branch, she asked.

"I know it will be hard, but you can't even tell Roran who you are. It's very important no one knows. "She reminded him.

"Ok. But I might need your help if I slip up, so stay near me." He replied.

"Of course, Argetlam."

Eragon stopped short. Ahead lay Carvahall, the place he had been missing so long. Arya looked at him, and at once understood. "Don't worry I'm here for you. You'll be fine."

He gave a weak smile, and they proceeded onward into the small village. Only a few faces looked up, and when they did, they went back to what they were doing, bored. They past Horst's house as Eragon told her all about his life here. Then he turned at a small dirt path, and turned to Arya. "I have to see it."

She nodded. At the end of the road they saw Garrow's house, exactly as they left it. But next to it, was a small, new house. Through the window, Eragon could see Roran's wooden sword hanging on the wall. No one was home. "Let's go back to the village."

When they were back at the main area of Carvahall, Eragon saw the person he was looking for. Roran was holding a freshly caught deer, talking to some other hunters.

_That's Roran. I wish I could talk to him__. I miss him_He said to Arya. (In her mind, duh!)

_Who said you couldn't? As long as he doesn't know who you __are, it's fine_She smiled. _I don't care if __you__ don't,__ I__ will. _She started walking towards Roran.

Eragon shook his head and watched. _Poor Roran, he doesn't know what's gonna hit him._

"Hi Roran, I'm Maria. I hear you're the one to talk to about activities in this village. Could you help me?" She batted her long eyelashes at him.

"Uh-well-sure-I guess; let me get my wife, Katrina." He stressed wife, and she pretended to pout.

When his cousin returned, bride at his side, Eragon stepped up next to 'Maria'.

"Hello, my name is Lorcan Furey. I'm Maria's fiancé." Eragon said. Roran looked at Arya in disgust. (A/N: hehe, she looks like she was trying to cheat on her fiancé.)

"Well, Lorcan, we could go to the Spine for hunting. Maria, you can go with Katrina and go riding in the meadow." They agreed, Eragon silently wishing he wouldn't have to face his cousin alone. He was sure he would slip up somehow.

"You any good?" Roran asked.

"Oh, I'm ok, but where in the Spine are we going? I hear people die in there." He pretended to be terrified of it.

"It'll be fine Lorcan." He handed Eragon a bow, and the two departed.

ooooo**LINE****BREAK****ooooo**

Eragon lost himself in the hunting. He used his senses to track the weakest animals around, not willing to take one with a long life ahead of it.

Afterwards he was walking back with Roran, when his cousin said.

"You know Lorcan, you're amazing at hunting! I was really surprised with your techniques. Maria must be impressed. She must be waiting, we should hurry. Speaking of Maria, how did you two meet?"

Fifty-three minutes later, they were back in Carvahall. Eragon was getting very tired of lying to Roran.

"Lorcan, you remind me of my cousin, Eragon. A year ago, he ran away. He also had a knack for trouble and a longing for adventure. You even sound the same! But, he looks very different from you, and he's a lousy hunter." At this he laughed and smiled.

Then the girls showed up. _Eragon, we must return to camp._ A voice said in his head.

Seeing Arya, he ran over. After whispering something in his ear, they both took off running into the spine. Roran followed slowly and quietly.

* * *

For those of you who dont know, Lorcan Furey is my fav Charactor in the Vampirates series. review. 


	5. Chapter 4

**I know it's short, but i have writers block. I had to update or i couldnt update my other stories, so u got half the chapter. Still good though, right?

* * *

**

WHO ARE YOU? 

Roran crept behind the pair, blending to the shadows. He was surprised by the gracefulness of the strangers. They slid with unhuman grace through the branches, silently and quickly. He had a hard time keeping up, and staying hidden.

Eventually they reached a clearing. Roran hid behind a bush, and cut a hole in the brambles ahead of him, to watch the mysterious duo.

Lorcan was pacing as Maria was starting a fire. She brushed her long hair behind her ears. Roran's eyes widened as the fires light danced on her pointed ears.

_An elf?_ He thought._ Katrina spent the day with a creature like an elf? Does Lorcan even know what he's traveling with?_

His question was answered when Lorcan's short, blonde hair was blown from his ears, exposing their pointy ends.

Now it all made sense, why the two moved so gracefully, why their features were so sharp, and why they seemed to have heightened senses. They weren't human, they were far from that.

'Maria' (he now questioned even their names) spoke. "Listen, I'm sorry, but we have to leave NOW. You got to see your cousin though, that's good, right? If I didn't think you were close to cracking in front of him and confessing who you are, we'd stay, but this is for the good of the varden."

"The Varden?" Roran whispered to himself. _As in the resistance group?_

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He was startled to hear Lorcan's voice.

Slowly he emerged from his hiding spot. The creatures seemed surprised to see him.

"Uh, hello Roran, what did you hear?" Lorcan stuttered.

"Enough." He replied. "So you two are elves, and members of the varden?"

Maria looked at Lorcan, then back at Roran. She laughed. "Ok, that was a very close guess, but he's not an elf, he's human."

Roran snorted. "Yeah, and my cousin, Eragon, is a hero."

* * *

**LOL, he thought Eragon was an ELF!!!! ooolaughs hysterically while people watch, totally creeped outoooo**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, MissMontana**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I plan on one or two more. Pleaze review.

* * *

**

Time For The Truth 

Lorcan winced. _What's his problem?_ Roran thought.

"No, she's right, Roran, I am human." Roran rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me..." His voice came in a whisper and Roran almost missed it. He was sure Lorcan was trying not to let him hear that.

"How would I recognize you? I've never met you before." Roran asked, triumph in his eyes.

The strangers looked surprised that he had replied. "No good, rotten elves..." Roran muttered.

'Maria' glared at him. "What do you have against my kind?" She turned to Lorcan, "I'm sorry that I have to speak so harshly, but I must defend my people."

"Well for one, they've stayed in hiding while the rest of us suffered Galbatorix's wrath. Also, how are they 'your people'? Are you creatures so filthy that one owns the other?"

Arya's eyes blazed with fire. "We are not cowards; we just seek to keep our elders and children safe. We are training for the right time to take out the king. We are not creatures, and I am the PRINCESS! We are not a filthy race; we are very civilized unlike you humans." She turned to Eragon. "No offence."

Roran's eyes went wide. _The princess? Way to go! _He mentally kicked himself. "What's wrong with us humans? We have the guts to defy Galbatorix all the way. And he is not human! Are you blind?"

At that moment Saphira arrived. Roran jumped back. "Ahhhhhh!"

As she approached Roran, he pulled out a dagger. "Don't come closer, beast."

A rumbling voice shook his mind. "Your nestmate sure has some bad manners. Does he not know how to greet a dragon and her rider?" She asked sarcastically.

Roran scrambled backwards, dropping the dagger. "Ri-ri-rider?"

"Saphira!" Lorcan cried.

But it was two late, "Nestmate? I don't have a brother, let alone an elf brother." Roran rambled.

Then he started shaking. "Brisingr." Lorcan said as he pointed at the fire. It sparked higher and the heat increased. "Are you O.K.? You look like your going to be ill." There was concern in the voice, and something slightly familiar.

"Fine", he said, shocked by the magic the rider possessed.

"Eragon, we have to go." Maria said.

Roran gasped.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Bad? Good? Tell me!!!!**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, MissMontana**


	7. Chapter 6

**I know it's short, but i was having writer's block, i didn't know if i should post a short chapter now or a long chapter in two weeks. ATTENTION DRAGON MEETS PHANTOM READERS, THE SUMMERY OF THE SEQUAL IS IN MY PROFILE!! **

**And i want you're opinion, should i either:**

**a-end the story after the second day**

**b- go on and talk about meeting who the Varden sent him to get**

Chapter 6

Eragon's eyes widened. He looked at Arya, pleading for help on what to say.

Too late. Roran spoke. "Eragon? As in…" His mouth fell open. He swallowed and tried to get his voice back. "Cousin?"

Eragon sighed. "Aye, cousin. It's me." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them.

A fist came down towards him. Eragon caught it without an effort. (A/N: I never liked the fact that he got punched! He is WAY to cool for that.)

Roran looked at him in shock.

"I've trained for battle."

"How?"

Eragon recounted the battle of Futhern Dur.

And as he listened to his cousin's unbelievable story, Roran found himself gaining respect for the rider.

"-And then we decided to come here for two days. I had to promise not to tell you who I was." Eragon laughed. "Guess that didn't work out so well. But at least I got to see that you were ok."

He looked over at his cousin. "So, you and Katrina? I always knew you'd end up together."

"Yeah, our wedding was about three week's time from when you left."

**o-o-o-o-Line Break-o-o-o-o**

As they sat around the fire later that night Roran asked. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?"

Eragon told him of the trip to Ellesmera and his encounter with the dragons. "-And when I awoke I found these changes. I was also granted the speed, strength, and endurance of an elf. I am still human though, as Arya said."

"Ah, yes, Arya. So she's your fiancé, wow. She IS pretty though." Roran commented.

The shook on Eragon's face was priceless. "My fiancé?"

"Yeah, you know. You told me earlier when I thought you were 'Lorcan'."

"Oh, well you see, we were pretending." He blushed at the thought.

"You like her, don't you?"

Eragon laughed nervously. "N-no, what would give you a crazy idea like that?"

Roran rolled his eyes and stared at Eragon questioningly.

He sighed. "Fine, I do. But she doesn't feel that way about me."

He stood up. "Roran, I'll see you tomorrow, but then I'll have to leave." Without another word he turned and walked to his tent. Before entering he turned back. "It was great to see you, Roran."

Roran smiled and began his walk back to Carvahall.

**o-o-o-o-Line Break-o-o-o-o**

Later that night as Eragon was drifting off to sleep he couldn't help but grin.

He had FINALLY seen his home and his cousin again!

After they met this Varden member, he could return to his duty as a dragon rider

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is kinda filler-ish. But theres slightly implied EragonArya parts! And Katrina! She's in it a LOT.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Eragon awoke to find Arya waiting for him. She had packed up the campsite and strapped their belongings to Saphira.

"Morning Argetlam." Her voice greeted his ears.

"Morning Arya."

She walked over to him. "It is time to meet your cousin, we should get going."

He began to follow her back towards the village when he got an idea. "Hey, Arya, beat you to Garrows farm!" And then with the unhuman speed of an elf, he started off.

Arya was surprised at first, but then she shook her head and took after him. It wasn't long before she was ahead of him. Once the two made it to the farm, Arya in the lead, they fell over and laughed.

After they had a minute to catch their breath and let the pain of laughing so hard subside Eragon spoke. "I haven't done that since I was a child!"

Arya smiled. She looked ready to say something important when she turned away instead. "We should go find that cousin of yours. He'll probably be anxious to see you again."

Roran was not hard to find. He was in the center of the village, arguing with Sloan. The minute he saw Eragon, he smiled and ran over.

"Eragon! Can Carvahall know you're here? Everyone would love to see you. Sloan would shut-up about you so fast if he heard you were a dragon rider."

Arya looked at him searchingly, then sighed. "You're not really going to tell the entire village who you are, are you?"

He looked at her pleadingly. "Arya, please! This is my home. I don't want people I've know since I was born to not know I'm here and alive! Galbotorix already knows who I am! It won't make a difference if these people know me."

Arya reluctantly relented. She felt bad keeping him from the closest thing he ever had to family. "Fine, but at the first sign of danger we must get out of here! And Eragon, we can't stay any longer than sundown."

He agreed happily and relayed the message to Roran, who in turn grinned happily. "Come on, lets go see Katrina first."

He led them towards a small house behind Gertrude's. They entered, and Eragon noticed a carving that said 'Here lives Roran Garrowsson and Katrina Sloansson' in big ornate letters. So his cousin did find a house even though Garrow's burned down.

"Katrina, are you there?" Roran called out, he turned to Eragon and Arya. "Best cover the tips of your ears while I explain." They did as told.

Katrina made her way out of a room in the back, walking leisurely. Whe she spotted them she stopped abruptly. "Roran, why didn't you tell me we had visiters? I would have straightened up a bit."

Eragon and Arya told her that her house was spotless, and she thanked them clearly happy they had noticed.

"Katrina, darling, you have already met Lorcan and Maria." He said slowly and she nodded. "But those aren't their real names."

Katrina looked confused. "What do you mean?"

He continued, cautious to tell her the news. "This," He gestured to Arya. "Is Arya Svit-Kona, princess of the Elven city Ellesmera."

Katrina stared. "An ELF?"

Roran nodded and explained that they were a good, respected people. He told her that Arya was also the elven ambassador to the Varden. She pulled her hair behind her ears as did Eragon.

Then he took a deep breath. "And this," He gestured to Eragon, "Is the rider we have heard so much about. You know, the one that opposes Galbatorix?"

It took a while to calm Katrina down before he continued. "His name is Eragon."

He let the sentence hang in the air as Katrina looked Eragon over. "No," She stated, "You can not be him. The Eragon I knew was human, and he was a shy farm boy."

Eragon stepped forward. "That was a long time ago." He said simply.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Final Chapter, alert alert alert! But, theres ACTION!! "wow" O, and i'm posting Dragon meets Phantom 2's first chapter as soon as i can type it (its already written) REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 8

Arya took a deep breath and continued for him. "Eragon have been immensely changed by this war. He has been forced to grow up in a very short span of time. He has been given more responsibility in the last year than most people ever see in their entire lives."

"Arya," Eragon interrupted, "It's not that bad-"

He was cut off. Arya's eyes bored into him. "Shadeslayer, every word I say is true. You have faced hardships that one as young as you should never face."

Katrina looked up from the ground. There was a look of shock and... recognization in her eyes. "Is it really you?" A stray tear adorned her face.

Roran put his arm around her shoulder. "Aye, my cousin has returned."

Katrina immediately ran to hug him, but was interrupted by a cry and a large boom from the village center. Smoke billowed from near Elain's home.

Eragon and Arya leapt towards the door, racing towards the scene of distress.

Roran and Katrina watched in amazement when they saw Eragon wield a blade of irredecent red. They followed, not as quickly, and a lot more cautiously.

Eragon stopped abruptly when he saw a row of soldiers lead by the Ra'zac demolishing houses, and killing anyone in their path. Then in a second the Ra'zac locked eyes with him. It was as if time stood still. During that one moment, Eragon felt a swell of emotions: fear, anger, hate, vengance, and detimination. These were Garrow's killers, and they would pay.

They moment was over as fast as it started when a blaze of fire tore through the ranks of soldiers. Eragon smiled as he looked up at the sapphire dragon. _Great to see you, Saphira._

_Little one, did you even doubt that I would come to your aid?_ She asked, mock offended. _Now, lets win this battle and avenge you uncle._

Eragon nodded as his thoughts returned to the battle at hand. Some of the soldiers had fled, but the remaining and Ra'zac had recovered from Saphira's attack. They began to advance on the rider and dragon, while a carefull Arya began to circle behind them, blending to the surroundings as best she could.

The Ra'zac struck Eragon's arm, and a gash formed. He hissed in pain, but lunged at his opponent. He managed to nick it's shoulder. It carried on as if nothing had happened.

The soldiers were busy trying to fend of an angry Roran. He swung a simple hammer, but caused a good amount of damage to the king's men.

"Raghhhhh..." He let out a strangled sound as a sword narowly missed Katrina, who was atempting to fight of a young soldier about the age of eleven. The king was recruiting men that young?

Arya ran up and deflectecd the sword just in time. Katrina looked in fear at the blade laying inches from her face.

Meanwhile Eragon was barely holding up, he was limping from a large would in his foreleg. With as much strength as he could muster up he mumrmered a few words in the ancient language.

A blue light encased the Ra'zac and force it to the ground. Seeing their leader about to be destroyed, the remining soldiers took off as fast as possible.

Eragon looked at his cousin, who was worn from battle. "Roran, are you ready to settle this matter?" Roran nodded and walked over to the Ra'zac.

Together the two gripped Za'roc and drove it straight into the place the Ra'zac's heart should have been. It let out a cry of angish and withered away.

Everything went black for Eragon.

**The Next Day...**

Eragon stode down the streets of Carvahall, hearing many people call out a kind, respectful greeting. He almost ignored the calls. He finally arrived where Saphira was waiting. Arya strapped down the last bag.

"Argetlam, we are ready to leave. We have to pick up the Varden member and head back too Surda. Then you are expected to return to Ellesmera." He nodded and watched his cousin run up the path.

"Are you ready?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, I look forward to seeing Ellesmera." He looked down. "It's just hard to leave Katrina here."

Eragon nodded. "Things aren't easy for us, welcome to the Varden."

* * *

**Do you get the ending? I hope so... Well, it sad to end this, but i;ll probably do another Eragon fic sometime soon. Thanx to all reviews/and/or/flamers.**


	10. Epilogue: The Bonus Chapter

**

* * *

**

**I forgot to get my fic back on the track of Brisingr and the next book in the Inheritence Cycle. Enjoy, its bad, but i had to write it.**

Chapter 9: The Bonus Chapter

Eragon paced through the camp, trying to calm himself. He could feel the eyes watching his every movement; it made him uncomfortable.

_Little one, what is wrong? _A voice echoed through his head. Saphira could feel concern radiating over their mental link.

"I found this." Eragon held out a torn silk ribbon.

Saphira was puzzled, what was so important about a shard of fabric. He must have her question because he responded.

"It's Katrina's. I found it next to a note."

_And_... Saphira thought.

"The note was from Murtagh. You know how he's been missing since the Battle of Tronjiem? Well, he's back." Eragon smiled grimly.

_Why, that's wonderful news! Why are you upset? _The dragon asked.

"He's a rider now, and he works for the King." Eragon replied, looking away. "He has Katrina."

_Does Roran kno-" _

"He's still here, so I guess not." Eragon ran his fingers through his hair. "We can't leave now, we have a loyalty to the Varden! But...I can't leave Katrina at the mercy of Galbatorix." He said the name with as much venom as he could muster, as exhasted as he was.

_Correction: WE can't leave Katrina. _Saphira growled.

Eragon nodded.

"We have to rescue her." It was obvoius, but he voiced the thought anyways.

Saphira snorted her agreement.

Eragon glanced around the camp. Everyone bustled around, barely paying him any attention.

"Lets go."

He clambered up onto her back. He had Saphira tell Arya of his mission, then they took off before she could make them stay.

The wind touseled his hair as they sped in the direction of the Empire. A last thought slipped through his mind.

_This war has to end._

**Like it? hate it?**

* * *


End file.
